One Tree Hill -Three Years Later
by XToXWriteXLoveXOnXHerXArmsX
Summary: It's been three years since Tric's 10th anniversary , a lot has changed in Tree Hill, Some have returned , Some have left , Some life's have been changed,life's will continue to change, In Tree Hill you never know what to expect but as they say there's only One Tree Hill.. Brulian,Chia,Naley,Leyton,Clinn..


**A/N-Hey guys this is my first fanfic , so please just give it a chance and tell me what you think, good or bad or what I need to improve on.**

**So this takes place about three years after the series finale but pre Jamie's game**

**I'm sorry if I get ages wrong , if I do tell me and I'll fix it.**

**I may change the title to this I was going to may it 'There's only one tree hill' but too many people already used the name so I decided to go with 'One Tree Hill , Three Years Later'**

**Summary-It's been three years since Tric's 10th anniversary** ,** a lot has changed in Tree Hill, ****Some have returned , Some have left , Some life's have been changed,life's will continue to change, In Tree Hill you never know what to expect but as they say there's only One Tree Hill , Couples Brulian,Chia,Naley,Leyton,Clinn..**

**Julian and Brooke Baker**

Brooke's clothing line Baker man has now become more successful then 'Clothes Over Bros'

But now it isn't just Baker Man anymore she also started a girls line called 'Baker Girl' which is just as successful as Baker Man.

Julian's show didn't go as well as planned, it had all of two seasons, He's still a director but is more of a stay at home dad , which he doesn't mind at all he loves his kids.

Brooke and Julian knew they'd never get another miracle like they did with the twins, but they wanted more kids ,but didn't want to go through another heartache that Chole put them threw, So they adopted a thirteen year old girl named Zoey she has long brown hair with brown eyes she looks almost exactly like Brooke, which makes it hard to believe shes adopted.

Jude and Davis Baker are now four years old and are your typical four year old boys , they love making messes ,causing trouble, bugging their older sister and driving their momma insane.

Zoey, Zo for short is a spunky thirteen year old , she loves sports ,she plays basketball and soccer, She's the only girl on the basketball team, shes also really girly and has a beautiful singing voice.

**Haley and Nathan Scott.**

Haley still owns and works at Karen's Cafe and She works at red bedroom records part time, she's also three months pregnant.

Nathan is now a couching a team in the NBA, he still is scouting with Clay as well.

Lydia is now almost five years old and is a loves to play pretend and dress up , but also loves to play basketball with her big brother.

Jamie is now thirteen years old and starting middle school he plays both basketball and Baseball, He's best friends are still Chuck and Andre , but he's having major girl trouble already because he likes both Madison and Zoey and they both like him.

While Madison has been one of his best friend since he was a kid and his first crush, but ever since Julian and Brooke adopted Zoey he's been super close with her , she's is always the one he goes to when he needs advice or just someone to talk to and while Madison grew out of sports Zoey loves them.

**Lucas and Peyton Scott.**

Lucas and Peyton moved back a year ago with their now seven year old daughter (I'm not sure thats right please tell me if I'm wrong) Peyton has taken back over red bed room records.

While Lucas is now couching the team Jamie is playing for in tree hill middle school, and is still writing books.

Sawyer is an amazing artist for being seven years old , shes also wicked smart shes reading books a year old the her age level, shes the perfect mix of Lucas and Peyton.

**Clay and Quinn Evans.**

Clay is still scouting like Nathan but he's also helping Lucas with couching the basketball team Jamie and Zoey play on, While Quinn reopened her photo gallery and opened her own business , where she takes pictures for weddings , special events and charities , but the charities she does for free.

They've began talking about having a baby together.

Logan is now eight years old (Again if I'm wrong please tell me), he's really smart and really into comic books, he likes to watch basketball but isn't all that great at it.

**Chase Adams and Mia Catalano.**

Almost two years ago Alex and Chase had a baby but as soon as Alex got out of the hospital after having their beautiful baby girl Faye she left town and no ones seen her since , six months after Alex left Tree Hill Mia came back, at first Chase and Mia stayed friends but eventually rekindle their love.

Mia has been a mother figure to Faye ,Chase couldn't be more grateful for all that Mia has done for him and Faye.

When Mia returned she decided to take a couple months off , but when she started to work on her next CD she found out she had vocal cord nodules , she tried surgery however it came back , so she had to quit singing , she still works at red bedroom records only as a producer and as Peyton's label partner.

Chase still owns Tric but he doesn't always work at the bar since Faye's been born, he still hangs out with Chuck whenever he can, but not as much since he has Faye to take care of and since Chucks mom got help and is now sober.

**A/N-Alright I wanted to do a oth story with kids but there's so many next generation's out there that I didn't want to do another so I decided just to do a three years later pre jump of course.**

**And Vocal Cord Nodules is real I did a little research on it and it can come back after surgery.**

**I was just going to have Mia quit music but I was babysitting my niece's while writing this and they were watching some show called Austin and Allie on Disney Channel and the main character messed up his vocal cords.**

**So I decided to do a little research and decided to use it for this story.**

**And again if I'm wrong with the kids ages please let me know so I can fix it.**

**Anyways chapter one should be up soon.**


End file.
